guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alphabet
--Kellett1 19:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop just to let you know, i've recommended you for the position of sysop on User talk:Machchunk2. say there, here or here if you have a problem with or questin about this--Kellett1 06:52, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Gratz to find out more, check out the top users widget--Kellett1 19:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Uh, what the hell's a widget?--Alphabet 23:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::where it says "Welcome back, Alphabet",there's 3 links. the one on the right is for widgets--Kellett1 19:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I just can't find it. I swear I'm not stupid.--Alphabet 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Sysop i had a word with a member of staff on wikia gaming, and they've made me a bcrat and i've sorted out your sysop status--Kellett1 06:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all the help--Alphabet 13:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I found out your password I tried to log on your account and I got your password right. If you do not block yourself I will use your password you have 24 until I use your account. :blocked him. I suggest changing your password, even though he was prbably blufing, we can't take a chance, especially as he can still log in when blocked.--Kellett1 08:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hmph...The nerve of some people--Alphabet 19:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, there are idiots on all wikis. it's just whether admins can stop them.--Kellett1 06:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Delete Template This is how you do it and you don't have to use it. Think about it. You're an admin. What can admins do?--Kellett1 06:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I could have sworn I did it right. Oh well, I'll just delete on my own from now on. ::yeah, that was my fault, I did it wrong on the page the first time...--Kellett1 05:29, 1 June 2008 (UTC) These vandals must be stopped There is to much vandals you need to maKE ME AND A BUNCH OF OTHER USERS sysops so we can block them. This wiki is in doom you are in a desperate need of sysops. I wil help. :We have it under control. I have blocked everyone who has vandalized the place in the past day. Random Bob won't be back for at least 3 months.--Alphabet 01:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::But tbecause of these vandals this wiki has to spend all of its time blocking vandals instead ofmakeing new pages so if you have more sysops then more people would be able to make articles.Mario1550 01:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::It only takes a few seconds to block someone. In fact, I just finished a page on the Kramer controller right before I blocked a vandal. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I have no authority to make you a sysop anyway. You'll have to go to Kellett for that.--Alphabet 01:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I suspect Mario1550 He wants to be sysop very much and he is always stopping vanlisim by either Random Bob Luigi man or Bobsin. What if they are all the same person. And Mario just wants to be a sysop so that is way he is makeing all this vanilisim. Message me back.Hello345 01:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I have blocked all of the vandals, so it isn't possible for him to be a vandal. What I do find strange is the fact that you never had a contribution outside of our talk pages.--Alphabet 14:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) If i am a sysop what harm could i do REally do you really think i would abuse my powers. Recomnd me to Kellet1. :I know that you mean well, but I just can't reccommend you. You aren't mature enough to be a sysop yet.--Alphabet 05:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) why are you always a featured user? plus hulk of doom is still a vandalizer. signed guestuser. :The featured users are the people who have contributed the most to the wiki. Apparently I've done a lot around here.--Alphabet 03:06, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Can I Be Your Partner? Read my profile and think. You will want ME and only ME to be your partner. I also like tiny sentences. Keep thinking! 01:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm flattered, but I don't think that I need a partner.--Alphabet 03:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Why not? I will come every day(that i'm not playing gh3),but I will need to find out how to delete pages. Please! I need a partner badly! 12:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :generally you don't make partnerships, and only sysops can delete, and you need an account for that--Kellett1 15:04, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Help another wiki! If you are interested or like the Beatles, would you be interested in helping another wiki, the Beatles wiki? Me and Muppets101 are practicly the only ones there. It's so small, there aren't song articles yet. Please! We need admins and help fast. 11:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but the Beatles aren't my thing.--Alphabet 14:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Friend Thing121 21:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Guitar hero is awfuul how could you help such a wiki. Why are you on this wiki if you don't like GH? Masterman 21:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Your Video When I push play on your video, it always says it's no longer availible. Why is that happening? 16:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) The video had been removed from youtube. I fixed it though.--Alphabet 16:47, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Very festive!! I like the video. Is that your video, or did you just like it? And who's the person singing? 15:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I didn't make it, and that's Al Yankovic singing. Same guy who did White and Nerdy.--Alphabet 02:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Archiving Did you know you can archive your talk page? I don't know how, I just saw it on the Warrior Cats Wiki. If you don't know, ask User:Angela or User:JoePlay. It's just your talk page is getting full! 13:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) the picture.... If found it on y!answers. I have no idea if it was really copyrighted. sorry it took forever to reply. I got 2 pictures of the lead singer... I'm New Here Hi I'm new here and I'm not sure how to do stuff, I'm big over at wikiHow. I was just asking how I write an article? I'm a huge Guitar Hero fan and there are new topics I'd like to write about. Thanks a lot. 1guitarhero2 00:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :That would depend on the kind of article you want to write. Song pages have a very specific format. Just check Slow Ride for that. Band articles don't have any particular format at all.--Alphabet 00:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::What speaks against some link to the Buckethead wikia at the end of the Buckethead article? See http://guitarhero.wikia.com/index.php?title=Buckethead&diff=8672&oldid=8669 --hexaChord 23:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::I guess nothing. Go for it--Alphabet 01:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Deletion Wikipedia deleted my page on Wikihero saying: "Web content which doesn't indicate its importance or significance" I need help bad! I don't have time in my 5th grade life to create it. Please help!ZZ Top 11:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) PS: My user name their is Z Top! :Are you saying that they deleted your user page here? It's still here.--Alphabet 14:38, 4 October 2008 (UTC) No, they deleted my article about this site.ZZ Top 21:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, if I am correct about wikipedia's policies, they deleted your article because it either didn't have enough importance or information to be on wikipedia. They don't have a habit of making articles about wikias like this one, so it would be best to not make it again.--Alphabet 15:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm... As soon as my Wii gets fixed, I'd be happy to. It should be fixed in about 24 hours, if not less, and then I'll get on it right away. I don't quite have everything unlocked, but I'm really far in, so I'll fill in the tiers as I go. Also, if you could find some people to make the pages for some of the songs, I'd be even happier. I'm not big on some of the songs in GHWT, so I don't think I'd do well with making the pages for them. Not many people take time to make song pages, I know. I'll make a lot of them though. And thanks for your help--Alphabet 19:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Didn't put my name cause I didn't realize that I'm supposed to. -- PikachuMan(and now my name doesn't show up as a page! Joy!)